Detention
by Shadowoflife16
Summary: Who knew detention, a ballpoint pen, a bargain and Reid Garwin could lead to a kiss. One-shot Reid/OC


**Title:** Detention  
><strong>Paring:<strong> Reid/OC-Reid/Clarissa  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Status: <strong>Complete  
><strong>Author: <strong>Shadowoflife16**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do NOT own anything from the Covenant

**A/N:** Okay, so I have no idea where this came from. This is a one-shot but I really hope you enjoy and reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

><p>"You find this amusing?"<p>

"Yeah, don't you?"

"No, I do not find the fact that I am soaking wet and forced to sit through an hour of detention before I can get dried off, amusing!" Clarissa Webster growled as the Provost lead them down the empty corridors of Spencer and towards an empty classroom where they were to spend an hour for goofing off and disturbing the charity event.

She stormed into the room and took the desk the farthest back, her eyes immediately going to the view outside while she waited for the Provost to leave. The elder man eyed them for several seconds, relayed the rules of no talking, no goofing off and no sneaking out until the hour was up, then silently left the room.

Her idiotic friend was seated a few rows to her left and up five seats, his back to her as he fiddled with his pale fingers. A part of her wanted to hit him for pouring a bucket of water over Aaron Abbot's head because honestly, who did that anymore? Clarissa knew they weren't friends but a bucket of water, what good was that going to do? The other part wanted to high five him because the expression on Aaron's face was priceless, he honestly looked like he'd just swallowed a sour lemon.

Pursing her lips, she slumped back into her seat and begun fluffing out her oxford shirt, the realization that it was see through hitting hard. He'd poured water over her head for a reason, one she had not known because she'd been too furious with him but now figured out. He'd wanted a sneak peak at what lay beneath her shirt.

Clarissa groaned and sliding out of her seat, stalked over to where he sat and extended her arm. His blue hues moving over her body, "Yes?" He asked.

"I need your jacket," She stated with fingers wiggling. His pale eyebrows shot up and with a deep chuckle, he shook his head. "Give it to me," Those thin lips quirked into a playful grin.

"Say it," He ordered after a minute of silence. "If you say it then I'll give you my jacket."

Her fingers coiled back into a fist and she considered the options. She could say what he wanted and get a jacket and avoid him staring at her bra for the full hour, _or_, she could sit in the back of the room and have him stare. "Fine," Heaving a sigh, she closed her eyes. "Reid Garwin you are the hottest man on this planet and I worship your awsomeness."

The monotone voice used was clear evidence she meant nothing but he still smirked and leaning forward, yanked off the wet blazer and handed it over. Clarissa slipped it on and with a fake smile, leaned forward and whacked him upside the head.

"If you're this rough outside of the bedroom, I'd love to see what you do in it." Reid joked while rubbing at the sore spot, that cocky smirk present on his pale face. He just loved to joke about those things. She flipped him off and quickly made her way back to her desk.

Clarissa allowed her head to fall back as her eyes screwed themselves shut, wishing only for the hour to be up. Detention was not her thing, yes she'd been in it before, but that never meant she enjoyed it. For her, an hour sitting was an eternity. She hated that no talking was allowed-however she did it anyways-and she hated that most of the time her detention involved Reid Garwin.

Reid Garwin, the name was one everyone knew. Girls immediately started gushing when his name was mentioned while guys rolled their eyes and listed reasons why they were better than him. For Clarissa, that name was the reason she had gotten five detentions in two months, received a talking to by their Provost and now a bucket of water over her head.

In all honesty, she did enjoy his company but it was when he made crude remarks, tried to get into her pants and got her into more trouble than needed that she wished he was not her friend.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the first _click,_ followed closely by another until he had fallen into a steady rhythm with no intention of stopping. Her eyes narrowed in on the ballpoint pen and she felt both hands curl around the chair's arms. Oh, he was going to get it.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. _

"Garwin," She warned. He shot a lazy smirk her way and held up the pen, his thumb pressing down quickly as the clicking grew more intense and she swore a twitch was forming in one eye. Slamming both her hands onto the wooden desk, Clarissa rose to her feet and stormed over, hand darting outwards but grabbed onto air. "Give me then pen Reid."

He shook his head and stood up as well, using his height as an advantage as he continued on with the infuriating noise. Most people would get by with a warning but since he knew how she felt about everything, he would not be spared.

Leaping at him, the two went stumbling backwards, his back slamming into another desk while she jumped at the pen still being clicked. Reid's grin had grown and he jumped back, one arm high in the air while the other moved forward to block her attack.

They continued this for several minutes, her leaping while he wiggled the pen high above her head. She would try different tactics, only for them to fail miserably and finally after three whole minutes, Clarissa collapsed into a chair and placed a hand over her beating heart.

Reid now stood against the wall, one leg kicked back in the famous bad boy stance with the pen in his left hand, his thumb still moving up and down on the cap. "Are you ever going to stop?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"Maybe? Reid, I swear I will do _anything_ if you please stop!"

Two blond eyebrows rose in curiosity and very slowly he made his way over to her, bending down so their faces were level. "Okay," He spoke, hot breath fanning across her face. She realized her mistake seconds after making it. Reid tapped at his chin for several seconds then nodded. "I'll stop _if_ you give me a kiss."

Clarissa gaped. He wanted a kiss? She opened her mouth to decline because she'd sworn too many times that it would never happened when he placed a finger to her lips, "You say no then I go back to clicking for the next 45 minutes. Think you can handle that?"

Damn it.

Running a hand through her hair, she once again considered the option. Kiss Reid for a mere second and the clicking stops completely, _or_, don't kiss Reid and have him continue with the clicking noise for another 45 minutes.

Blowing out a heavy amount of air, she faced the blonde head on and nodded. "Fine," She stated. "But I want the pen before I kiss you!"

"No way!"

"Look, I'll kiss you. I'll even pinkie promise you which for me is some serious shit but I want the pen to make sure you keep up your end of the deal!"

He gave me an incredulous look, "I always keep my promises."

She rolled her eyes, "Right and Santa Claus exist." He raised a brow. "You're Reid Garwin; I highly doubt you keep every promise." He shrugged and waved it off. Clarissa motioned for the pen and was almost surprised when he stuck out his pinkie instead, if it could be called a pinkie. The thing was the size of her pointer finger. Very slowly, she coiled hers around his and gave it a squeeze before grinning when he handed over the annoying object.

Leaning back into the chair, she stuffed the pen into her pocket and blinked. Here she goes, she was going to kiss Reid Garwin, her friend-somewhat-and fellow prankster. "So, are you going to kiss me?" The question caused him to grin as he leaned forward, one hand going to brace himself on the nearby desk while the other cupped the back of her head, fingers toing with the loose ends up her cut short hair.

Slowly, he lowered his mouth against hers, the soft texture of his thin lips surprising her. The only other boy she'd ever kissed had rough lips, chapped ones that had not felt nice but Reid's were smooth and not that she would admit it allowed but they felt nice. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before she pulled away, eyes wide open in shock. He was still in front of her, one hand still at the back of her neck.

The two continued to stare, neither one daring to break the comfortable silence. Clarissa didn't know what to say. For years she stated that she would never kiss Reid Garwin but now that she had, she wanted to do it again?

"Clarissa?"

"Mhm,"

Reid smirked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine Reid,"

"Really, because you looked a bit dazed. Understandable since I am known to do that to a girl."

Snorting, she rolled her eyes. "I am far from dazed. Actually I was very unimpressed." That was a lie but Clarissa knew saying this would push his buttons and that was a pastime she highly enjoyed. "My first kiss was better than that."

Reid glared, "That's a lie."

"Nope,"

He leaned closer and she found herself unable to breath. His eyes had to be the grayest blue she'd ever seen, much different from Tyler Simms's bright blue. "So," He breathed out. "If I kissed you again, you're saying you won't be even remotely dazed."

She focused on his lips and found herself nodding and then before she could get a word out, his mouth was once again pressed to hers, the hand on her back pulling her closer. Clarissa was stunned but managed to respond, one arm going around his neck while the other clamped down on an arm of the chair, her mind fogging as his cologne filled her nose. Intoxicating; all she could smell was sandalwood and Axe and all she could feel was him.

Their mouths moved at a slow pace, testing out the new area, exploring like a person would do if they found a new land. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and as her mouth parted in shock, he took that as an opportune time and dipped his tongue into her mouth.

_"Ahem!"_

Together they pulled apart and turned to face Provost Higgins. He stood with a serious look on his aged face, arms folded over his chest. "I am here to release you from your detention." Clarissa glanced at the clock and found only ten minutes had passed, they still had thirty more minutes to go. "Mr. Garwin has a swim practice and I assume you have homework Miss. Webster."

"Oh…uh…yes sir."

Provost Higgins nodded, "Very well, get going. You two can complete your detention tomorrow at lunch." He watched as the two teens stumbled to their feet, one looking sheepish while the other wore his cocky smirk. Clarissa was out the door first, followed closely by Reid and once the door shut behind him, the elder man smiled. "To be young again," He mused softly.

Outside, Clarissa turned to face Reid, "I uh, I guess I'll see you later."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, see you." Chewing at the bottom of her lip, she turned to go back to her dorm room when he called her name, a shit eating grin on his face. "I'll be bringing a pen tomorrow and if you want me to stop, I expect the same deal as today."

She found herself smiling and gave him thumbs up, "Sounds good," Turning back around, she headed down the empty corridors. Who knew detention, a ballpoint pen, a bargain and Reid Garwin could lead to a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know please! Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
